


make, break

by jojibear



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that made them was also the thing that broke them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make, break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Kpop 100, challenge #1: Fame.

The hour is late - or maybe it’s early, Hakyeon can’t tell anymore - but he can’t sleep. Worry is feeding his insomnia, and everything - his emotions, his members’ wellbeing, the situation around him - feels bigger than he can handle, threatening to drown him.

Fame was what brought them here, he thinks, and fame was what brought them to this point. The thing that made them was also the thing that broke them.

It’s a bittersweet thought, and it tugs the corners of his lips into a small, humourless smile.

The irony is not lost on him.

 

Across the room, a soft rustling sound pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks over his shoulders to see Taekwoon stirring, sitting up in slow, sluggish movements.

“Sleep some more,” he tries to urge in his most soothing voice. It’s difficult: his throat is dry from a combination of over-usage and lack of rest, and the sight of his friend struggling across the room causes a lump to form in his vocal tract.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” mumbles the main vocalist, and there’s that familiar tone of exasperation - the one he reserves for when he thinks Hakyeon is doing something remarkably stupid for someone so bright - that brings a proper smile to the leader’s face. “Go to sleep.”

He says no more after that and trudges off to the bathroom, but Hakyeon watches his back as it disappears into the attached room anyway, his expression fond. Somehow, just those few words has managed to ease some of the tension within him, and the fiery restlessness that had been coursing through his veins earlier has simmered down.

He’s still worried, but it’s not overwhelming him anymore. He thinks he can sleep now.

 

When Taekwoon returns from the bathroom, Hakyeon is sprawled across his bed, and Taekwoon clicks his tongue but he lies down next to the leader anyway, curling a hand over the other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that when I was writing this I was definitely thinking of the incident in Mexico, but really, this could apply to any idol group in any situation.


End file.
